Sweet Company
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Akira Greene and Dee Evans joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Manwiches!
1. 1- Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Loveless Paradox: **Sooooooooooooo! In High school my friends and I used to write RP's. And I haven't written one in over 3 years! So I attacked my friend because I was going through a FFVII phase.

**Bumbleflip Crumblepatch: **I mean who doesn't. These guys are just drool worthy. I don't mind coming into your obsession moment.

**Sephiroth's DuckyLove: **That doesn't sound good.

**Sephiroth: **Cloud, With these two... when is anything safe.

**Zack: **Damn that's true... Run Angeal while you can.

**Loveless Paradox: **Oh don't worry, you can't hide for long. And duuuude what is with the name!

**Genesis: **Okaaaay, that doesn't sound good at all.

**Bumbleflip Crumblepatch: **As long as you feel good, and don't worry about it Lovie -evil snicker-

**Loveless Paradox: **-highfive- Lets get this fenrir on the road!

* * *

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox _**and**_ Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene _**and**_Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Both our Characters joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

_**Sweet Company PAGE 1 -by Bumbleflip Crumblepatch **_

The first two words that came to mind when someone was trying to describe Adiera were stubborn and impulsive. She got ideas in her head and no matter how much you tried to convince her otherwise, she would see it through to the end. It didn't matter that the majority of her ideas were borderline suicidal, all that mattered was if she was told she _couldn't _do something, you could be damn sure she was going to prove you wrong.

It was this behaviour that had led her to pursue a career in SOLDIER, despite the fact that women weren't technically allowed into the program. This was where Akira came into play. After several hours of trying to convince her it was a stupid idea, Akira reluctantly became her co-conspirator. With his help they managed to forge documents and medical reports and Adiera was accepted to be a Cadet alongside Akira.

Adiera, despite her tiny stature, at only five feet, was adept at kicking ass and refused to let the other cadets bully her. She excelled at what she did and not once did she ever regret joining up. One problem she regularly had to deal with was showering. With an all-male peer group, Adiera was forced to shower on her own time, often late at night when everyone was either sleeping on-duty. Akira stationed himself in front of the door to the showers and sent the occasional cadet away, telling small white lies to ensure they wouldn't disturb Adiera.

Unfortunately, a Cadet couldn't stop a SOLDIER from wandering into the bathroom, no matter how much he might try, so when Zack Fair strode past Akira, sketching boredly while waiting for Adiera to finish her shower up, there was almost nothing he could do. It would have helped slightly if he weren't tired from their full day of training and shifts at watch.

Adiera turned at the sound of footsteps in the showers, momentarily thinking it was Akira. Her curiosity quickly turned to panic when she realized that it wasn't her friend, and instead was one of the SOLDIER members. There was a brief moment of complete silence between the two before Adiera was yelling "AKIRA GODDAMMIT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE DOOR," followed by Zack's surprised shout of "YOU'RE A G-" which was cut off by Akira tackling the other male to the floor, taking him out at the knees before he could really process the fact that he'd just tackled a _SOLDIER._

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **So I will be posting the pages by our posts. Because we switch back and forth. We've just started writing it so be patient with us.

**Bumbleflip Crumblepatch: **Jeez... I have the best fuckin' pen name

**Loveless Paradox: **I question you sometimes. Moving on. MY TURN!

_Tell us what you think! And some ideas if you like! :P _

_-Alii xoxo_


	2. 2 - Loveless Paradox

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Both our Characters joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 2 – by Loveless Paradox_**

I mean Akira knew in the back of his mind that the SOLDIER definitely saw her, so they couldn't quite do anything to erase it from his mind. He was just preventing the other from announcing it to the whole damn building. If anyone knew Zack like pretty much anybody did, he was damn loud when something surprised him. Being six feet himself, Akira had took the opportunity to quiet the other as best as he thought… he'd deal with the consequences later. Which was a normal occurrence for him with his little sis Dee.

Akira and Adiera weren't siblings by blood, but they had grown together in the same town and Akira had taken to the pint sized girl instantly. She had always been reckless and impulsive, the stubborn had come a little later having to deal with Akira always trying to convince her otherwise. When they were younger Akira had been bullied by some other kids, and Adiera had made her way over to them without thought and put them in their place… which at the time was beneath her little boot. From then on, Akira being a few months older than the other, vowed he'd grow big and protect this courageous girl when she had no one else.

Dragging the SOLDIER into the bathroom, Akira closed and locked the door behind them. Grabbing a towel, he tossed it at the girl and sat the momentarily stunned male down on the bench so that they could wait for Dee to come out from the shower.

"Okay, I know this may look bad… but we have a liable explanation. If you would just sit for a moment, Dee and I will explain as much as we can." Akira said to the raven haired male. When he didn't receive a response he yelled back at Adiera.

"Dee, hurry the hell up!" He heard a 'fuck you' before the swish of the curtain and Adiera emerged in the cadet uniform. "About time princess." He knew she had to bind her breasts, but he was stressing a little. They were holding a SOLDIER captive in the bathroom for god sakes. What if he went to the higher ups with this… He knew they wouldn't make it through SOLDIER, and look it that… they hadn't even made it through cadets!

What if he went to Angeal, or even Sephiroth! They were so dead, dead as in full dead! What was he going to do, they were go- "Ow!" Rubbing the back of his head where Adiera smacked him he looked up to see her scowling at him.

"Stop thinking so hard, we'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Sooo... There ya have it. I'm still working on Akira's character... but Let us know what you think.

_Love love, _

_-Alii OH and Ms. Anonymous_


	3. 3 - Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Both our Characters joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 3 – by _****Bumbleflip Crumblepatch**

"Okay, so," she turned to blink at Zack, having had the few minutes while getting dressed to figure out how to deal with the situation. The best she had been able to come up with was to simply explain things. She'd heard from other cadets that Zack wasn't a hard-ass like others. He was friendly and genuinely interested in a person's wellbeing, whether they were entry-level grunts or idols like Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis.

"Fuck it, look, I'm a girl, whatever, I can still kick ass just as much as the next fucker and nobody's suspected a thing yet, so go ahead and kick me out if you want, but I mopped the floor with half the cadets last week and the fact that I'm a girl doesn't change that," she snapped out, pre-emptively defensive, expecting to be reprimanded.

Instead of being reprimanded however, Zack merely blinked at her, blue eyes wide in shock for a moment before he grinned, natural enthusiasm coming back to him. _"You're _the one that the trainers have been talking about? That's brilliant! I'm not going to kick you out or anything, I'm impressed. How'd you even manage to get into the program anyway?"

Adiera glanced up at Akira, uncertain whether or not to trust the information to Zack. The man had a good reputation, and people liked him, but he was loud, and telling him such sensitive information could get her and Akira both into more trouble than just being booted from Soldier.

"You don't have to tell me, I can understand being wary, but I'm really not going to get you kicked out. I mean, women tend to be smaller yeah, but I personally don't see why we can't have women coming in for the program anyway, or at least up until a certain point. I know there's some concern about the Mako treatments and health risks with women," Zack pointed out.

Adiera narrowed her eyes at him, scrutinizing his expression as though she might be able to tell if he was lying just by looking at him. For the most part, Zack just looked exactly like everyone said he did. Dark, messy hair, blue eyes and an eager, earnest look about him that did in fact, remind her of a puppy. "I convinced Akira to help me forge documents and medical evaluations. The documents made sure we were always partnered together and assigned to the same squad. Whenever there's something –like showering—that poses a danger to my secret, Akira helps out and watches out for me…although, to be fair, he does that a lot regardless…"

Zack let out a low whistle that echoed off the tiles for a moment, "You've got guts," he commented, grinning.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **So as you can see, it looks like an ordinary story written by yours truly. But now I have someone else giving more ideas and going along with my craziness. And unfortunately someone wrote a small post.

**Bumbleflip Crumblepatch**: It's not my fault... well technically it is BUT I just can't really write Aki's personality...

**Loveless Paradox: **Tell us what you think! Thanks for reading

_Love, _

_-Alii and Ms. Anonymous_


	4. 4 - Loveless Paradox

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Both our Characters joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 4 – by Loveless Paradox_**

"More like stupidity." Akira grumbled from where he was leaning against the wall watching Zack's reaction. Sure he panicked a bit there, but Adiera smacked some sense into him…literally.

x—x—x—x—o—x—x—x—x—o—x—x—x—x

"It's too early to go to sleep Seph, lemme up." Cloud growled at his lover. Whenever said lover arrived home from work or had a day off, Cloud normally had to spend his time in the bed with him. Being ranked 3rd Class, allowed him days off that he hadn't been allowed as a cadet, but it also allowed his lover the fearsome 1st Class General to have his way with him wherever he pleased.

Watching the blond stretch his beautiful body and prepare to leave the bed, Sephiroth couldn't help but groan and latch onto his lovers waist. "Why don't you just stay here and we can talk some, Strife." He knew his lover hated it when he called him by his last name, it appeared so impersonal and they were lovers… there was nothing impersonal about them.

"Tsk, I spent the whole day with you today. I'm going to go see Zack quick." Cloud leaned down to kiss his lover before rolling away quickly, the silver haired General normally could just convince him to stay in bed but bringing both their best friend into the conversation allowed Sephiroth some hesitance.

"He's probably sulking right now. We were both not available all day." Sephiroth informed the other, as he watched the blond haired spikes disappear under a long sleeved shirt only to appear through the top. Disappointed that his lover's creamy skin was hidden from his view, Sephiroth continued to lie on his stomach and lay his head on his arms.

"Probably, I'll be back in a bit. It's just a short visit kay?" Cloud watched Sephiroth hum in response and close his eyes to drift off a bit. Chuckling, he remembered his cadet days when him and Sephiroth had first started going out.

They had both met through Zack the crazy match maker. He believed Sephiroth needed more friends and Cloud being a very small cadet didn't care much for higher ranks. He gave them the respect but he didn't stammer like all the others. Sure, he was a little hyper at times like Zack; but he normally enjoyed sitting on the couch and reading a book in silence. Sephiroth normally liked that about him, plus the extreme attraction between the two of them helped them along.

The first time Cloud and Sephiroth came together, it was a surprise to the blond that Sephiroth could be so lazy on his time off. Being the General he was so strict and constantly working, that the other had been stunned to find his lover laying in the bed napping during the middle of the afternoon on their day off. It had been a great motion forward with their relationship though, they had spent the day cuddling and discussing all sorts of things. It was also where they finalized that they both wanted a third lover to complete their relationship.

They had found a couple of males to bring in their relationship, but they mostly wanted to take Cloud from Sephiroth or the other way around. It just didn't stick and they wanted someone who cared for them equally and wanted to remain that happy middle for them. So even though they were happy together as a two, they were both looking out for another and always pointing people out to the other.

Closing the door, Cloud flipped his handheld device open and located Zack's. SOLDIER had this nifty ability to locate the other persons whereabouts without having to call them. It helped them with missions if one of the other members went missing. You could just easily add someones number or delete it, as long as the other had your number also, most SOLDIERS did this before leaving for the mission. Cloud had; Sephiroth, Zack, Genesis, Angeal and vice versa.

Arching his brow in confusion as to why Zack was in the bathroom on the cadet floor, Cloud made his way down there.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **I just loved writing that Sephiroth/ Cloud moment. And I went a little overboard on my train of thought.

**Bumbleflip Crumblepatch****: **Meh, It'll be like that all the way through. Big and small posts. Don't like don't read.

**Loveless Paradox: **True *_*

_What do you think, _

_Love Alii and Ms. Anonymous _


	5. 5 - Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Both our Characters joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 5 – by _****Bumbleflip Crumblepatch**

"GOD DAMN CAN'T A PERSON SHOWER IN PEACE?!" Adiera snapped at the sound of a knock on the door. A moment later there was a ping that sounded from Zack's pocket and he grinned, flipping the devise open to check the message.

"I'm in here Cloud," he called out, winking at Akira as he stood up to let Cloud in, locking the door behind the other Soldier.

"To be fair, you weren't really showering anymore, and Cloud's good. He won't rat you out either," Zack added, clapping Cloud's shoulder. Immediately Adiera was on the defensive again.

"You JUST said you weren't going to tell anyone and the first thing you do is bring in another SOLDIER?! Do you like having your genitals intact? I don't care how high up you are, I'm not scared to castrate a SOLDIER," she snapped, making Cloud blink nervously and glance to Akira, the only one there who didn't seem to be completely losing it.

Zack frowned at Adiera, "I'd like to see you try pipsqueak!"

"Real mature jackass! Make fun of my height, go ahead! You going to tell me girls can't fight next? Cause at least we don't sit and sob when we're kicked between the legs!"

Immediately Zack was snapping back and the two of them were arguing, voices bouncing back and forth along the tiles in the bathroom. Cloud sighed in response to it and glanced at Akira. "I'd apologize for Zack but I think the two of them might actually be enjoying this…" he commented quietly

* * *

_Love Alii and Ms. Anonymous_


	6. 6 - Loveless Paradox

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Both our Characters joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 6 – by Loveless Paradox_**

"Dee has good intentions but she just doesn't come across quiet… The two of em are getting along great as I see it, uh sir…"

"Cloud is fine, and I take it you're surprised with how well I'm taking the fact she's a girl?" Cloud looked up at the brunette in front of him, and frowned. Why were all the good looking dudes tall.

"Yes, I mean even Zack was semi surprised. He froze enough for me to tackle him." Akira froze momentarily stunned by the sound of Cloud's laugh.

"Tackle him huh, must have been a sight. Are you and Dee a couple? Or…" Cloud didn't even get to finish his sentence because Adiera decided to interject.

"OH MY GOD, EW! NO!" Zack's laughter followed uproarishly, while Akira stood there frowning at his little sis.

"How rude, you could have been a little nicer about it. I'm not that bad looking am I?"

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **OMG, So sorry it's sooooo short. Thankfully Anon was there to help!

**Bumbleflip Crumblepatch**: MY TURN!

**Loveless Paradox: **You guys know I'm a review whore. Please review!

_Love Alii and Ms. Anonymous_


	7. 7 - Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Both our Characters joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 7 – by _****Bumbleflip Crumblepatch**

"Akira, babe, you're pretty much my brother. I try and avoid thinking about how attractive you may or may not be. It's just…no." Adiera responded, voice lowered to something more suitable for their conversation.

"You're pretty good looking actually, in case you were wondering," Zack informed Akira, turning away from the tiny cadet in front of him to focus on the other two males, "Speaking of being good looking, how the hell do you manage to make everyone believe you're male? I mean, you're hair alone is long enough to make someone suspicious," he pointed out, making Cloud roll his eyes.

"Zack," he started, "You do realize that Sephiroth has hair longer than hers right? Hair length doesn't determine a person's gender."

"See, Ducky over there gets it. Between having my helmet on most of the time, binding my breasts and the fact that I'm a cadet, nobody really gets suspicious if I have a more feminine looking face when they _do _see me," Adiera answered, "Now, look, I'd love to continue this conversation, but four people crammed into a cadet bathroom in the middle of the night is really weird."

Cloud nodded, "I was a little confused to see you were in the cadet bathroom Zack," he admitted, "Especially since you've got your own personal shower with better access to hot water," he continued.

Zack shrugged, "I like to come down and see how the cadets are doing sometimes. They're a lot less nervous and a lot less formal when they're showering. They're more willing to just talk. And it helps boost their confidence in us if SOLDIER's mingle with them sometimes," he explained.

Adiera had to admit it was, actually, a genuinely nice thing to do. She'd heard from other cadets that Zack was occasionally able to guarantee them longer periods of hot water when he visited them, and Zack was just as open and willing to talk as they were. If he was allowed to, he'd share information on whatever they wanted to know, offering tips and guidance whenever he was able to.

"Well, we've been in here for a while, so I'd really love to get out of here before someone _else _joins the party," Adiera muttered, slipping between the men to reach the door and unlock it.

"Angeal and Sephiroth are going to find out about her soon," Cloud murmured, "It's virtually impossible for either Zack or I to hide something from them. They'll want to see her fight, make sure that she can handle herself before they agree to keep her gender a secret."

The boys had followed her lead outside the bathroom, and were walking along with her, despite the fact that she was wandering, with no real destination in mind. Akira cocked his head in Cloud's direction, curiosity and surprise obvious in his expression. "They'll keep it quiet?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah. It's not up to them who makes it into the program, and it never has been. The higher ups make the rules, we're stuck following. If anything, they'll probably be impressed you've managed to keep it hidden for so long, and that you both have such guts," he assured them, "They can pull up both your files, check out what your training instructors say about you. Like Cloud said, they'll want to see her fight personally, but a spitfire like her? No way they'd toss her out of the program."

The brunette growled slightly, the sound far from intimidating, and glared up at the boys, "I _can _hear you y'know. I'm still _right. here,"_ she pointed out.

"Is she always in such a foul mood?" Zack wondered, question directed at Akira despite the fact that his gaze didn't stray from Adiera's, grinning at her scowl, "Such an angry look doesn't suit you kitten. I'm not saying you have to smile, but something less savage would be a much better look for you."

* * *

_Love Alii and Ms. Anonymous_


	8. 8 - Loveless Paradox

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Both our Characters joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 8 – by _****Loveless Paradox**

"WHAT DID YOU C-" Used to her huge outbursts Akira interrupted her with a fierce growl which caused Cloud to look instantly at him surprised. The sound was impressive from someone who sounded so tame normally.

"Watch it Fair, just cause you are SOLDIER doesn't mean I won't tackle you _again_. That's my sister you are flirting with." An uncomfortable laugh came from Zack, as he held his hands up in surrender. Overprotective brothers were just so difficult sometimes.

"Zack?" The black haired male looked past the pissed off female and blinked at his mentor standing beside the gym door ahead of them with Genesis and Sephiroth. Genesis was impatiently leaning against the wall, while Sephiroth was looking towards his lover who was in the back with Akira.

"Uh… Woops… I forgot." Zack had invited his friends down to the gym for some training before going into the bathroom, which had been more than an hour ago. Genesis only ever came down to try and beat Sephiroth and Sephiroth only ever really came down for training and well his lover was normally down there.

"Typical of you Zackary. Well you are here now. Might as well go in now… your… friends can come too." Sephiroth said, before walking in ahead of everyone.

"As well as introductions." Angeal added with a pointed look at his student before following his friends into the gym. Zack chuckled nervously before looking at everyone else in the group.

"Well… I guess now is a good time to meet your superiors. Ready?" The look on Akira's face made Zack laugh for real, because it was a mixture of traumatized, in awe and 'I've done something I shouldn't have.'

When Cloud noticed the look he couldn't help but smile. Seph always got this look from people. Though the guilty one was a total giveaway. "Akira right? Well Seph may seem a little scary but really he's just doing his job. So don't be scared kay?"

The brunette took a few deep breaths before looking at the blond in relief. "Thanks Cloud. I really appreciate that you thought to help me out." Akira unthinkable leaned towards Cloud and ruffled his spikes, and then froze. "I'm so sorry, I'm used to doing it to Dee, and well… I'm sorry."

Though Cloud had an adorable pout on his face, he shrugged his shoulders. Everyone did it to him so he couldn't be too angry. "No problem, just don't do it again kay? Let's go."

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **I'm only writing who wrote it at the top for those who are curious. And maybe those who are waiting for a post. It's less confusing.

_Love Alii and Ms. Anonymous._


	9. 9 - Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Both our Characters joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 9 – by Bumbleflip Crumblepatch_**

There was a moment of silence from Adiera before a short squeak escaped her. It wasn't that she was scared. She'd broken rules but the company had stupid regulations in the first place that made it necessary for her to _break_ those rules. It was still incredibly intimidating however, to be in such close quarters with the elite SOLDIERs.

Zack grinned, bounding into the room behind the others, excited to be training. Adiera blinked, turning to look nervously at Cloud and Akira. "Here goes nothing I guess," she muttered, shrugging at the two before following Zack into the gym. It was obvious when she stepped in, that she was nowhere near the same level as the men present, and she had to take a moment to remind herself to just breathe.

She was aware of Cloud and Akira stepping into the room after her, the door sliding shut behind them, and for a moment she was almost tempted to lean back against Akira and take support from his solid frame. She decided against it, however, unwilling to present the men with any possible show of what might be considered weakness.

"Well Zack, you've found some interesting companions this time haven't you?" Genesis commented, "Why don't you introduce us?"

Adiera stepped forward, "I'm Cadet Adiera Evans, sir," She answered, steeling herself to prevent her voice from trembling.

"You're a girl," Angeal commented, sounding only vaguely surprised.

"Yes sir. That isn't going to be an issue is it?" She retorted back, biting her cheek promptly after the words escaped.

Angeal chuckled, "I don't know cadet. Why don't we see how well you can hold your own against Cloud?"

Immediately the brunette stiffened. Cloud was closer to her size than the rest of the males in the room, but he was still a good deal bigger than her and definitely a stronger fighter than she was. Kicking a cadet's ass was one thing, going against someone like Cloud was competely different.

"Something wrong, cadet?" Sephiroth asked.

Adiera shook off the nervousness, shaking her head. "No sir, shouldn't be a problem," she responded, "Hand to hand only?" She assumed. They weren't exactly equipped for anything else, much less in the right area.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Guys, seriously what do you think?

_Love Alii and Ms. Anonymous._


	10. 10 - Loveless Paradox

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Akira Greene and Dee Evans joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 10 – by Loveless Paradox_**

Akira stiffened as both Cloud and Adiera headed towards the center of the room to the mat. He felt two people come to stand beside him. Looking up he saw both the General and Angeal, gulping a little he noticed how close they were standing to him.

"So you and Cadet Evans are close, Cadet…" Sephiroth trailed off allowing the brunette time to introduce himself before they overwhelmed him with their presence.

"Greene, Cadet Akira Greene."

"Ah… The one they call the Gentle Giant?" Angeal questioned the other. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, Akira nodded in affirmative.

"It takes quite a bit before my temper gets the best of me. The only way my temper can evolve is crossing that line and if anything were related to my sister. So many of the cadets called me that name." Akira explained with a slight cringe.

"Then shall I call Gentle Giant?" Genesis piped in from the side. Akira shook his head vigorously, looking at the brunette casually leaning against the wall.

"Please just Aki or Akira, or even Cadet Greene respectfully." He smiled at the other, staring at him meaningfully.

"Aki it is kiddo." Akira sighed but agreed nonetheless. Turning his attention back towards Cloud and Adiera he held his breath in anticipation.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Pitiful I know. But technically it's Ms. Anon's turn. I couldn't write the damn scene between her character and Cloud. I would have made her lose. :P

_Let us know! We really would like to know what you guys think. _

_-Love Alii and Ms. Anon_


	11. 11 - Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Akira Greene and Dee Evans joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 11 – by _****Bumbleflip Crumblepatch**

Adiera sighed, mind settling into the familiar calm before a prepared fight, sizing up Cloud. She was at a clear disadvantage against him. He was several inches taller than her, with the same wiry build that made her fast but less powerful than opponents with a stockier build. She knew she was going to have a tough time with Cloubv nd, and she sincerely hoped they didn't expect her to win against him. Being able to hold her own against him was one thing, but winning?

The minute the start was called she fell into defensive moves, only switching to the offensive when she was certain it wouldn't cost her dearly to do so. Cloud blocked her each time, easily, but at least she was showing she wasn't completely incapable of attacking, and hoped that they'd take notice of the fact that she was paying attention enough to take advantage of openings when she saw them.

She focused her breathing, using it to her advantage instead of letting herself get winded, and refused to let herself be distracted by the excitement of actually landing a solid hit to Cloud's side. She'd taken several hits of her own already, but that was, in her mind at least, to be expected.

When they'd been at it for about five minutes, Cloud managed to send her tumbling to the mat. She growled, landing on her back, the air knocked from her lungs for a moment. He stopped coming at her the minute her back hit the ground, then leaned down, hand outstretched for her to take, offering her a smile.

"Thanks," she murmured quietly, accepting the help up.

"That wasn't bad," Angeal commented, "You've got potential."

Zack nodded, "She'd have a better chance if she trained with Cloud. She's got roughly the same build as him so he'd be able to teach her better than someone built more like us," he pointed out, glancing at Angeal as if for approval.

Adiera bit her tongue to stop herself from pointing out that she didn't need special treatment, that she was doing perfectly fine training with the other cadets. If these men thought it would benefit her to train with the duck she wasn't going to fight that.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Since Cloud will be one of my character pairs, I wanted him to at least be able to hold his own. So even though I love Dee... she's gotta lose sometimes. Especially with Cloud being 3rd class.

_Love Alii and Ms. Anon_


	12. 12 - Loveless Paradox

**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox **_and_** Bumbleflip Crumblepatch

**Rating: **Rated M for later

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Cloud/OC/Sephiroth

Angeal/Genesis/OC/Zack

**Additional Characters: **Akira Greene **_and_**Adiera Evans (Dee)

**Additional Info: **We don't own anything other than our own Characters, this comes from our dirty own fangirl minds.

**Summary: **Akira Greene and Dee Evans joined Shinra together as cadets, but both cadets are trying to keep the fact that Dee is a girl. Somehow Zack finds out and well when Zack finds something out... everyone else will. YAOI/ Multiple Couples.

* * *

**_Sweet Company PAGE 12 – by Loveless Paradox_**

Akira cracked a yawn as he woke the next day. They had come back to the barracks late because they spent a while chatting and going over multiple points in the mock-battle. Luckily he was sharing a bunk with Adiera so they didn't bother anyone when they 'snuck' in. You can't really sneak in if you are sneaking away from the people who could apprehend you…

Right now though, Food was on Akira's mind. Sluggishly making his way towards the canteen, Akira blinked when he bounced off a solid wall hiding in the corner around the barracks. Scrunching his face up in confusion, it took him about 5 seconds to realize that wall wasn't really a wall but a person.

"If our cadets were like this on a mission, I'll have to question Shinra's ability to pick people." Came an amused inspection. Cracking another yawn, Akira stared at Sephiroth before pulling a lazy salute.

"Sir, good morning. Apologies, it takes me a bit to wake up." Akira paused when he realized he was drawing attention in the corner of the hallway. It didn't look like he was actually talking to anyone. "What are you doing in a dark corner sir, if I may ask?"

The night before with Zack's urging, Akira and Adiera had gotten comfortable with talking to their superiors, though they knew they'd have to act probably as to not appear they had any favouritism.

Sephiroth stared at the brunette who kept yawning and lazily tilted his head as he asked his questions so plainly. Most cadets were normally shaking in their boots, or freaking out that they were talking to the mighty Sephiroth. But here was Akira yawning in his presence, not a care in the world. Amused, Sephiroth smothered down the urge to chuckle. It reminded him so much of Cloud when he was getting ready for bed. Cloud would try to stay up as late as Sephiroth then when he decided to get ready he wouldn't be able to finish his ritual without at least ten yawns.

"Just checking on the cadets. It is my job to supervise your comrades, Cadet Greene." He informed the other as he nodded him to relax his salute.

Leaning casually against the wall to appear he was waiting for someone and not to give his General's position away, Akira scanned the slowly waking up cadets. "I'd insist on Akira or Aki, but I understand your position sir. If you'll excuse me, I should be getting breakfast." Akira grinned as he pushed off the wall to casually make his way towards the canteen.

Sephiroth watched the other walk away, and couldn't smother the small laugh at how relaxed the other was in his presence. That only ever happened once, and it had been Cloud. Marking that down in his brain for later, he knew he had something to discuss with his Cloud tonight.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Some more Aki development! And some more Sephy moments. And we're moving on to the next morning!

_What do you guys think of Aki and Dee?_

_Love Alii and Ms. Anon_


End file.
